Battle Royale USA
by osamabinlemons
Summary: 30 American teenagers are selected for the newest Battle Royale game. 30 enter, only one can leave.
1. Chapter 1: Battle Royale!

Student #1- Alamar Santana

Student #2- Alana Alex

Student #3- Andrew Less

Student #4- Beth Wynn

Student #5- Carlos Vespucci

Student #6- Tiffany Lorenza

Student #7- Zak Bell

Student #8- Heather Rayn

Student #9- Borris Apfel

Student #10- Brianna Mill

Student #11- Jack Bell

Student #12- Domonique Willow

Student #13- Ace Nacht

Student #14- Joy Queen

Student #15- Wolfgang Pfirsich

Student #16- Madison McDonald

Student #17- Damian Stone

Student #18- Kelly Ott

Student #19- Pete Donnavon

Student #20- Cidney Sweet

Student #21- Tyrone Cook

Student #22- Stephany Hester

Student #23- Ron Golden

Student #24- Katie Cox

Student #25- Keith Fischer

Student #26- Amanda Flight

Student #27- Jones Rang

Student #28- Tasha Davis

Student #29- Tom Craft

Student #30- Tia Made

"Settle down, students" shouted Mr. Hughes, the stern and strict principal of Coolsville High. The students were chatting away while sitting in the school auditorium waiting for the buses to come and take them on their annual Spring field trip to a local amusement park.

"I said, settle DOWN." repeated Mr. Hughes. The students began to silence themselves, save a few chuckles that they always saved when a teacher tries to take control.

"Now that we're situated, I'll begin to explain to you that whilst you're on the field trip... School rules will still apply" Directed Mr. Hughes as the ceiling vents, unnoticed by the students, began to turn on. While Mr. Hughes was lecturing about littering, a stray paper ball flew up and hit him in the face. The crowd of Sophomore students burst into laughter, and Mr. Hughes angrily left the stage, but returned a grimace as he left the room. The boy who threw the ball, Tyrone Cook (Student #25), ran up to where Mr. Hughes was on stage and continued to entertain the crowd with his obnoxious gestures and jokes, before everyone started to drift to a black slumber.

"How am I already on the bus?" Ace Nacht (Student #13), a pretty-faced boy with blue eyes and freckles asked himself confused. He was sitting by the class clown Tyrone Cook (Student #25) who was still sleeping, and the last thing Ace could remember was Tyrone imitating Mr. Hughes and making inappropriate gestures before drifting off to sleep. Behind Ace he saw Domonique Willow (Student #12), his best friend, starting to wake up also. Ace begun to ask what happened and noticed Domonique was wearing a small metal dog collar around her neck. He reached up and felt a metal collar around him too, and began to panic. More people began to wake up confused, and the bus pulled into a dark garage.

Men in army uniforms stormed into the bus, pulling everyone out and having them sit on the concrete floor. Girls and boys began to cry and shout, and Tom Craft (Student #29) tried to fight back. One of the soldiers pulled out a small taser and used it against Tom's chest. Screams of terror came out of everyone's mouth. Tom's body went limp, and he was thrown out of the bus. No one else resisted being directed out.

The students huddled together on the floor in a corner, when a door opened. A man walked out and the students immediately recognized who it was, their principal Mr. Hughes. Mr. Hughes walked over to a desk and chalkboard and started to explain the situation.

"I know you're all wondering what is going on" said Mr. Hughes and he surveyed the faces of all the students.

"And I know YOU'RE GOING TO tell us what is going on, HuGHESS." shouted Tasha Davis (Student #24) as she stood up in the crowd. She stood there arms folded and lips pucked together.

Mr. Hughes grabbed a coffee mug and threw it at Tasha, hitting her directly in the face. Tasha screamed and Tyrone Cook (Student #17), her boyfriend, got up and ran at Mr. Hughes. Soldiers ran in the room and push kicked Tyrone to the floor, and then pointed their guns at him. The crowd gasped and screamed as Tyrone lied on the floor in shock, and then crawled back to the crowd.

"Now then..." Mr. Hughes said. "You're all here today because you have been chosen by the government for a new test that will go on on this very island!"

"Island?" Questioned Ron Golden (Student #19)

"Yes, Mr. Golden, an island not too far from the coast of Maryland. You have been asleep for quite a while and have been shipped to a small evacuated island for the testing."

"What is all of this talk about testing?" Sassed an angry Heather Rayn (Student #8), a popular athletic built girl as she comforted a crying Tasha Davis (Student #24) after she was hit with the mug.

"Twenty-nine of you will die. Only one person will leave here alive, and you must kill each other till that one person is left." Explained Mr. Hughes.

The crowd of teenagers widened their eyes, some gasped, some shrieked, and some began to cry.

"That's a load of BULL-SHIT" screamed Tom Craft (Student #29) as he stood up, still hurt from being tased and thrown out of the bus.

"Is it?" said Mr. Hughes calmly as he reached in his coat and pulled out a small remote, pointing it at Tom and pressing a button.

The collar on Tom's neck began to beep slowly, and then faster and faster. Everyone's eyes were on Tom as he panicked with the collar, and with a bat of an eye a loud popping noise went off and Tom's neck burst open spraying blood on everyone and fell to the ground.

Everyone was screaming at the top of their lungs, running and crawling away from Tom's corpse. People were having panic attacks and some tried pulling out their phones.

"Your phones are useless here." Shouted Mr. Hughes over the screaming crowd. "Now, settle down before all of you're heads get blown off like Mr. Craft's.

The crowd began to hush down out of fear of someone else being the next target of Mr. Hughes.

"Now then..." Mr. Hughes began to explain the situation over again. "Only one of you will come off this island alive. You will all be equipped with one of these bags..." Soldiers carrying bags ran in and threw them on the floor in front of the students. "Each bag contains a water bottle, bread, map, compass, and of course.. A random weapon." Quickly and sternly said Mr. Hughes to avoid being interrupted again. "The weapons could vary from a fork to a machine gun, so hope you get lucky with the right bag!"

Joy Queen(Student #14) nervously raised her hand.

"Yes! Question, Ms. Queen?" enthusiastically said Mr. Hughes as he was surprised that a small and sweet girl such as Joy was brave enough to.

"W-..Why Us?" said Joy as she whimpered down and hid behind her long blonde hair.

"Unfortunately for you, out of every public school in the United States, your class won the lottery no one wants to win." Mr. Hughes said coldly as he looked down at the crowd. "Now about the collars of your neck... Around the island there are sections mapped out like so." Mr. Hughes picked up a piece of chalk and made a circle on the board, and then made a checkered pattern down it. "Every morning at 7:00 AM sharp, I will give an announcement on who has died, and what sections will be claimed as 'Danger Zones'. Basically, if you're in a Danger Zone by 12:00 PM, your collar will explode like Tom's, this is to keep you on your feet and moving around. This building will become a danger zone thirty minutes after the last person exits, so don't stay around too long. You will not be supplied with watches, so make sure not to daze off to sleep before announcements!"

"Now if there aren't anymore questions, I will begin calling everyone out to grab their bag and exit, and let the games begin!" Applauded Mr. Hughes.

29 Students remain.


	2. Chapter 2: The game begins

Student #1- Alamar Santana

Student #2- Alana Alex

Student #3- Andrew Less

Student #4- Beth Wynn

Student #5- Carlos Vespucci

Student #6- Tiffany Lorenza

Student #7- Zak Bell

Student #8- Heather Rayn

Student #9- Borris Apfel

Student #10- Brianna Mill

Student #11- Jack Bell

Student #12- Domonique Willow

Student #13- Ace Nacht

Student #14- Joy Queen

Student #15- Wolfgang Pfirsich

Student #16- Madison McDonald

Student #17- Damian Stone

Student #18- Kelly Ott

Student #19- Pete Donnavon

Student #20- Cidney Sweet

Student #21- Tyrone Cook

Student #22- Stephany Hester

Student #23- Ron Golden

Student #24- Katie Cox

Student #25- Keith Fischer

Student #26- Amanda Flight

Student #27- Jones Rang

Student #28- Tasha Davis

**Student #29- Tom Craft X**

Student #30- Tia Made

"I will call a new person every two minutes.. now let's see... Student #1... Alamar Santana!" Directed Mr. Hughes.

Alamar, a large built hispanic boy slowly got up and started walking towards the bags. He looked up at Mr. Hughes.

"Just pick one up and leave." Mr. Hughes said.

Alamar put his head down, picked up a bag and left through the exiting door and down a long hall way. At the exit he opened his bag, shuffled around, and picked up a butcher knife and pocketed it before running out in the woods.

While Mr. Hughes was calling out names, students Kelly Ott(Student #16), Brianna Mill(Student #10), Amanda Flight(Student #22), and Joy Queen(Student #14) would take a left at the exit and keep running till they've all caught up with eachother and find shelter, not knowing that many people including Carlos Vespucci(Student #5) a short but strong boy with a broken nose and shaved haid , Jones Rang(Student #27), who is nitorios for doing drugs in the bathroom and drawing pentagrams on things, and Jack Bell (Student #11) a tall and large punk with a mohawk and self-drawn tattoos who had a twin brother, Zak Bell (Student #7) who was sitting with his group of friend consiting of Domonique Willow (Student #12), a strong and outspoken girl, Ace Nacht (Student #13) an average but queer boy with blue eyes and freckles, and Borris Apfel (Student #9) a funny and nice outgoing boy.

Most everyone was in their own little group as everyone was being called out, and then Carlos Vespucci(Student #5) was called out, and at the exit he turned left. Carlos was excited to find he had a pistol (Jennings J-22 ), and quickly loaded and pocketed it as he kept going left. He stopped pacing when behind him he heard Beth Wynn (Student #4), a straight A model student screaming as she was being held to the ground by Alana Alex (Student #2), a large country girl. Carlos ran over and observed them from behind a tree and heard Alana shouting "She has a gun!"

Beth was crying and tried to get Alana off of her, but she was too weak to push off the big country girl. Alana twisted her arms and broke her gun free from her hands, and pointed it and pushed the trigger at Beth, nothing happened for Beth didn't even load the gun, but pulled it out when Alana paniced and attacked her. Beth crawled out from under Alana and picked up the weapon she has, and ice pick. Beth stood up and held it in both of her hands pointing it at Alana. Alana screamed and charged at her with the unloaded gun, and used it as a blunt weapon and hit Beth across the face. Instincively, Beth pushed her arm out as she was being thrown down, and cut Alana down her chest and stomach with the ice pick. blood begun to pour from Alana's body and Beth struck up her hand again and stabbed Alana in the neck with the ice pick.

"Oh my GOD" Beth started to scream at what she has done, and ran off from the body crying.

"Don't mind if I do..." Carlos said outloud as he approached Alana's body and ripped the gun free from her hands and looked around to find Beth's bag, picked it up, and continued going left.

28 Students remain.

Joy Queen (Student #14) is the first of her group to exit and start walking to where they planned to go. In her bag she found a pistol (Kimber Eclipse) and took a while to find out how to load and use it, but knew she couldn't waste time when there's thirteen people in front of her and someone about to come out of the building behind her. She paced left like planned, but came to a stop when he saw a body lying on the ground. Joy ran over to it, but came to a stop when she saw it was covered in blood. Joy forgot all about her friends plans and ran off in a dead sprint into the woods.

Madison McDonald (Student #16) walked down south from the building, and found a nice and hidden spot behind a group of trees. She pulled out everything in her bag and looked over everything carefully. In it she found a hunting sword, which she laid beside of her as she looked over her map. From the looks of the map, it looks like left from the starting building takes you north to mountains and woods, and going right takes you south to a beach, some houses, and there's a river running down the east side of the island.

"Looks like the best place to start is keeping low in a house till things begin to die down..." Madison said while putting everything back in her bag and weilding her sword. Madison didn't know how she could trust anyone here, or if anyone could trust her because of her blunt and sassy attitude. She's mainly known as a bitch to most of her class, besides her two friends Heather Rayn (Student #8) and Tasha Davis (Student #24). Madison knew that Heather was already out here but had no idea where. After a long walk she found a group of houses, and saw one with a broken window.

Madison looked around the house and didn't notice anything in the other windows, and started to think of what she should do.

"Heather could be in here... We can help eachother"

"But then again... Carlos (Student #5) could also be in here."

Heather and Carlos were former boyfriend and girlfriend, till Heather's father walked in on them sleeping with each other. Heather's father beat Carlos senseless, breaking his nose, and Carlos has had a hateful relationship with Heather since then.

Before deciding to walk away from the house, she saw her friend Heather in the window and began to wave to her. Heather ran down from inside the house and next to the broken window.

"Come in! We'll hide here together." Said Heather, happy to finally see a friend. Madison climbed through the window with her stuff, and showed Heather the sword she got.

"That's stylish, look at my weapon, I don't even know how to work it" Heather said as she pulled out a bow and some arrows from her bag.

"Well it could be useful if someone tried coming in through the broken window, just point it down and let it go." Madison said while laughing.

The girls continued laughing about silly ideas on how to use their weapons, while Jack Bell (Student #11) listened to them from around the corner of the house wearing his brass knuckles.


	3. Chapter 3: The idiot, and the druggie

Student #1- Alamar Santana

**Student #2- Alana Alex X**

Student #3- Andrew Less

Student #4- Beth Wynn

Student #5- Carlos Vespucci

Student #6- Tiffany Lorenza

Student #7- Zak Bell

Student #8- Heather Rayn

Student #9- Borris Apfel

Student #10- Brianna Mill

Student #11- Jack Bell

Student #12- Domonique Willow

Student #13- Ace Nacht

Student #14- Joy Queen

Student #15- Wolfgang Pfirsich

Student #16- Madison McDonald

Student #17- Damian Stone

Student #18- Kelly Ott

Student #19- Pete Donnavon

Student #20- Cidney Sweet

Student #21- Tyrone Cook

Student #22- Stephany Hester

Student #23- Ron Golden

Student #24- Katie Cox

Student #25- Keith Fischer

Student #26- Amanda Flight

Student #27- Jones Rang

Student #28- Tasha Davis

**Student #29- Tom Craft X**

Student #30- Tia Made

Damian Stone (Student #15) is known for being the ugliest, dumbest, and goofiest student in his whole class, and the term goofy is not used lightly. He walked through the thick woods with his pistol (Ballester Molina), and saw a girl bending over a bush a few feet away from him.

"Ay' girl, I'd pee in that butt" shouted Damian.

Tiffany Lorenza (Student #6) shrieked at him and fell over, and scrambled towards her bag.

Damian walked towards her in a waltz and from her bag she pulled out a frying pan.

"Get away Damian." Tiffany said sternly towards him as he clumblsy walked towards her.

"Common girly girl don't be all like that I won't bit cha'" Damian sang as he did some sort of jazz dance towards her.

Tiffany was weirded out, and noticed the gun sticking out from his pants.

"Stupid idiot.. Maybe he really doesn't want to hurt me, if he did he would be holding that gun... but I can't risk this"

Tiffany picked up her bag and started to walk away quickly while keeping an eye on Damian. Damian got frustrated and pulled out his gun and playfully said;

"Common don't make me shoot cha'"

That was enough for Tiffany, she ran back and before Damian could aim his gun, she smacked the side of his head with the frying pan. Damian fell to the ground, and tried to move, before getting a second blow directly in his temble. Damian's body went limp and blood started coming out of his mouth.

"Oh god... Jesus Christ.. I killed Damian." Tiffany said and she closed her mouth to try to stop herself from puking. She picked the gun up from besides Damian and looked at it, and saw that it wasn't even loaded.

"Stupid.. Idiot.. I'm so sorry" Tiffany pocketed the gun, dumped Damians stuff in her bag, and ran back in the woods.

27 Students remain.

Stephany Hester (Student #22), an average and tall curly haired girl and her friend Ron Golden (Student #23) walk along the small river on the east side of the island in the morning, waiting for the announcements to come on. The night before, they found eachother and decided it would be best for their safety if they stuck together. Stephany had an axe that she kept in her bag because it was too heavy to carry around, and Ron kept his weapon, a blow gun, in his hands with his darts in his pocket.

"Ron.." Whispered Stephany looking at the ground

"Ya?" Ron said as his head turned towards Stephany

"I really like you Ron... I know you don't feel the same towards me, but I don't want to die without telling you."

She was right, Ron didn't have the same feelings towards Stephany, "You won't die, I'll protect you."

Stephany's heart jumped and she felt a rush of joy going through her when she heard Ron tell her that.

"I don't know if I would want to live withou-" Stephany was interuppted when Ron put her arm out in front of her and put his finger to his lips and signaled for Stephany to listen.

They heard the flick of a lighter strike from behind some trees and Ron pulled Stephany down and he told her to stay as he walked towards it, posititoning his blow gun in place.

Ron leaned over, and saw Jones Rang (Student #27) lighting a crack pipe. Their eyes met. Jones began to move and Ron exhaled into his blow gun, sending a dart at Jones.

The dart his Jones in his knee and Jones let out a horrible scream, Jones grabbed his bag and pulled out a pistol (Hamilton mod. 1901) and fired a shot at Ron. The shot missed, but it pushed back Jones and Ron jumped back to prepared another dart. Stephany screamed.

"STEPHANY! Leave, hide!" Ron shouted at her while aiming his blow gun.

Jones jumped out and fired again at Ron. Fortunately for Ron, he ducked in time, but the bullet did not go stray. Behind Ron, Stephany dropped to the floor with a red dot on her forehead, holding her axe. Blood started pouring from behind Stephany's head and Ron grabbed her axe and swung it with anger at Jones. Jones was in superman mode with his crack high now, and pulled the axe away from Ron. Jones raised the axe over Ron's head, and slammed it down directly in his forehead, leaving his body lying next to Stephany's. Jones pulled the axe from his forehead, grabbed his blow gun, and returned to his crack pipe when the annoucements came on.

"Hello survivors and congratulations for making past the first night!" "Now get your maps ready, because the first Danger Zones will be at E-10, A-2, A-10, B-5, and C-3, I repeat E-10, A-2, A-10, B-5, and C-3,."

"Now your fallen friends are... Student #2- Alana Alex!, Student #17- Damian Stone ... And it looks like we just got a fresh batch of two who have just fallen minutes ago, Student #22- Stephany Hester and Student #23- Ron Golden!"

"Good like to the rest of you, 25 Students remaining!"


	4. Chapter 4: The shed

Student #1- Alamar Santana

**Student #2- Alana Alex X**

Student #3- Andrew Less

Student #4- Beth Wynn

Student #5- Carlos Vespucci

Student #6- Tiffany Lorenza

Student #7- Zak Bell

Student #8- Heather Rayn

Student #9- Borris Apfel

Student #10- Brianna Mill

Student #11- Jack Bell

Student #12- Domonique Willow

Student #13- Ace Nacht

Student #14- Joy Queen

Student #15- Wolfgang Pfirsich

Student #16- Madison McDonald

**Student #17- Damian Stone X**

Student #18- Kelly Ott

Student #19- Pete Donnavon

Student #20- Cidney Sweet

Student #21- Tyrone Cook

**Student #22- Stephany Hester X**

**Student #23- Ron Golden X**

Student #24- Katie Cox

Student #25- Keith Fischer

Student #26- Amanda Flight

Student #27- Jones Rang

Student #28- Tasha Davis

Student #29- Tom Craft

Student #30- Tia Made

Brianna Mill(Student #10), Kelly Ott(Student #18), and Amanda Flight (Student #26) along with her boyfriend Pete Donnavon(Student #19) all turned left like planned and met up with one another. They found shelter in a small emptied out tool shed and sat there silently.

"Joy never came." Whispered Kelly, unaware that Joy Queen (Student #14) is somewhere lost in the woods after being spooked by Alana Alex's body.

"She's okay... Her name wasn't called on the announcement." replied Brianna, who hasn't let go of her baseball bat since leaving the starting building.

Amanda stayed silent as she was cuddled up with her boyfriend, Pete, who took the liberty of holding his weapon, a taser, and even keeping Amanda's even though it was just a whip.

Unbenounced to them, Carlos Vespucci(Student #5) was hiding outside their shed, waiting for one of them to come out so he could be alone with Amanda.

Kelly knew that between them with her hammer, Brianna's baseball bat, Amanda's whip and Pete's taser; they wouldn't have much of a chance against anyone who would invade with a gun. Kelly and Brianna didn't trust Pete being with them either. Pete took Amanda's whip away from her, and won't let her leave an arms length away.

The girls started to get hungry, and Brianna made that clear. She told Pete that he should have to go out and find them food.

"Brianna if anyone should be looking for food right now it's your fatass" barked Pete

"EXCUSE you two-inch Peter, you are NOT going to talk to Brianna like that anywhere, especially not here." shouted Kelly as she stood up and looked down at Pete.

Pete got up too, knocking Amanda to the ground and held his taser in his hand. Kelly stared him down wielding her hammer. Amanda still on the floor started crying.

"Pete please stop and sit down, please" cried Amanda tugging at Pete's shirt.

Pete looked down at Amanda, and raised his hand and slapped her across the face. Kelly and Brianna gasped and Amanda started crying, when the shed door slammed open. Standing there stood Carlos Vespucci(Student #5) wielding two guns, one in each hand. He fired twice directly at Pete, hitting him once in the chest and the other one strayed through the shed. Kelly and Brianna shrieked and ran out of the building, Carlos reloaded a pistol quickly and turned towards them, shooting and hitting Kelly in the back, making her fall to the ground. Amanda was screaming next to Pete's body, shaking it and trying to make him regain consciousness. Amanda looked up at Carlos, and didn't even see as he shot at Pete again, sending a bullet through his skull. Amanda crawled back, and screamed in horror at Pete's dead body.

"I did it for y..ou" whispered Carlos

"WHAT DID YOU DO! Oh god.. Peter.. Please! Please don't kill me!" cried Amanda with intense fear and hatred at Carlos

"He hurt you.." Carlos mumbled

Amanda knew that Carlos had this small obsession with her, even trying to make moves with her while he was dating Madison, and even heard from Kelly that he kept pictures of her in his Algebra notebook.

"What the fuck is WRONG with YOU?" Amanda picked up Pete's taser and ran at Carlos with it. Carlos was shocked and fell to the ground. Amanda tried running out of the shed, when a gun shot went off and her ankle snapped and fell to the ground. Carlos shot her in the ankle, and began pulling her in the shed. Amanda kicked and screamed and Carlos began to rip off her clothing

"GET OFF OF ME YOU FREAK!" Amanda was in terror as Carlos started to rip off her clothes, pulled down his pants, and began to rape her. Amanda screamed and shrieked for hours but couldn't break free from Carlos.

23 Students remaining.


	5. Chapter 5: Madi Manor

Student #1- Alamar Santana

**Student #2- Alana Alex X**

Student #3- Andrew Less

Student #4- Beth Wynn

Student #5- Carlos Vespucci

Student #6- Tiffany Lorenza

Student #7- Zak Bell

Student #8- Heather Rayn

Student #9- Borris Apfel

Student #10- Brianna Mill

Student #11- Jack Bell

Student #12- Domonique Willow

Student #13- Ace Nacht

Student #14- Joy Queen

Student #15- Wolfgang Pfirsich

Student #16- Madison McDonald

**Student #17- Damian Stone X**

**Student #18- Kelly Ott X**

**Student #19- Pete Donnavon X**

Student #20- Cidney Sweet

Student #21- Tyrone Cook

**Student #22- Stephany Hester X**

**Student #23- Ron Golden X**

Student #24- Katie Cox

Student #25- Keith Fischer

Student #26- Amanda Flight

Student #27- Jones Rang

Student #28- Tasha Davis

**Student #29- Tom Craft X**

Student #30- Tia Made

Madison McDonald (Student #16) and Heather Raynn(Student #8) were packing up their things, in a few hours the house they were in would become a Danger Zone.

"I don't want to leave, I already named this place the Madi Manor." whined Madison and Heather snickered at the joke. The girls have been playing and joking the whole time they found each other, mostly at an attempt to show one another that they're not afraid of the situation they're in, even though they were. Heather walked out from the house door, when a large branch was crushed against her head.

"WHAT THE FU-" Screamed Madison, and froze in fear when she saw in front of her Jack Bell(Student #11) holding a large tree limb, crushing it into Heather's skull.

"SHIT!" Madison screamed as she ran back into the house, and hid in a closet upstairs.

Madison reached in her bag, and pulled out her hunting sword, and then waited for Jack to come and find her.

"Come here, you bastard, I'll cut your head off."

Jack Bell walked in to the room that Madison was hiding in, and surveyed around the room. He was still holding the branch he hit Heather with, only it was covered in blood. Madison tried holding her breath, and tears started to run down her face. Jack walked by her closet door, and Madison struck her sword through a blind and cut into Jack's arm.

"Bastard!" Madison screamed as she jabbed her sword through the closet blinds.

Jack swung back, and swung his branch into the closet door repeatedly, unable to break it. Madison struck her sword through again, and Jack hit it with his branch.

"No! My sword!" Madison lost grip of the sword, and Jack swung the closet door open, and punch Madison in the face with his brass knuckles. Madison fell back in the closet, and before she could even scream, Jack struck the sword through her stomach, and churned it inside of her. Jack closed the closet door, and left the Madi Manor before it would become a Danger Zone.

21 Students remaining.


	6. Chapter 6: Rescue plan

Student #1- Alamar Santana

**Student #2- Alana Alex X**

Student #3- Andrew Less

Student #4- Beth Wynn

Student #5- Carlos Vespucci

Student #6- Tiffany Lorenza

Student #7- Zak Bell

**Student #8- Heather Rayn X**

Student #9- Borris Apfel

Student #10- Brianna Mill

Student #11- Jack Bell

Student #12- Domonique Willow

Student #13- Ace Nacht

Student #14- Joy Queen

Student #15- Wolfgang Pfirsich

**Student #16- Madison McDonald X**

**Student #17- Damian Stone X**

**Student #18- Kelly Ott X**

**Student #19- Pete Donnavon X**

Student #20- Cidney Sweet

Student #21- Tyrone Cook

**Student #22- Stephany Hester X**

**Student #23- Ron Golden X**

Student #24- Katie Cox

Student #25- Keith Fischer

Student #26- Amanda Flight

Student #27- Jones Rang

Student #28- Tasha Davis

**Student #29- Tom Craft X**

Student #30- Tia Made

Ace Nacht (Student #13) and Domonique Willow(Student #12) were camping in the thick woods up north under a cliff. They have stayed there most of the game, not wanting to get caught up with the gunshots they've heard around the island. Since the previous annoucement, they have heard at least two more gun shots and were wondering who fired them and who at.

"I want to find Zak (Zak Bell Student #7)... And Borris too (Borris Apfel Student #9)" Ace said to Domonique as they sat next to each other besides the mountain.

"I do too.. but staying put would probably be the best thing to do until we're forced to be moved." Domonique replied while playing with a pile of stone on the ground.

"Well, you have your gun (MI Uzi Pistol)... and I have my razor blade" Ace wanted to have a better reason to look for Zak and Borris, but knew inside it was best for his and Domonique's safety if they stayed put and let them find us.

"Zak and Borris are strong anyways, they'll be okay out there." Domonique said as she got up and paced around their 'camp', which consisted of a few large rocks.

A quarter of a mile away from Ace and Domonique, Carlos Vespucci (Student #5) was holding Amanda Flight (Student #26) captive in the small shed. Amanda was naked, bruised, and trickles of blood ran down her legs. Her face was expressionless as she sat in Carlos' lap as he twirled her hair around in his fingers.

Brianna Mills (Student #10) returned to the shack with Cidney Sweet(Student #20), a friend of Brianna who ran into her as she fled the shed.

"Now... Carlos has two guns, and I know Amanda is still alive in there being tormented by him.." whispered Brianna to Cidney as they crept around the shed. Cidney had a bowie knife in her hand, and Brianna still kept hold of her baseball bat.

"We'll have to suprise him, he probably still has his gun in his hand..." Brianna explained to Cidney.

"I don't know how we can suprise him and still make it out alive, we might hit him a few times but he still has two guns with him.." Cidney was questioning this rescue plan and knew if they attempted it, neither of them and probably not even Amanda would make it out alive.

"We have to do something, you heard her screaming in there all that time, he's probably raping her!" Brianna was getting frustrated. Amanda was her best friend and she knew she had to save her. "We'll have to distract him, get him out of the shed, and attack him from behind." thought Brianna.

Cidney and Brianna gathered up rocks, and threw them against the shed door, and then sprinted to both sides of the shed, waiting for Carlos to come out.

Carlos didn't come out.

Brianna couldn't have thought of a worse idea, now Carlos knows someone is out here so a suprise attack is out of the question, and he is probably pointing his gun at the door, waiting for someone to come in. Brianna just rushed over to Cidney, told Cidney to give her the knife, and went to go save Amanda.

"What are you doing!" Cidney said as Brianna walked to the shed door with the knife.

"Saving Amanda."

Brianna kicked the door open.

"You FUCKER!" Brianna shouted at Carlos, and charged at him as he shot at her. Amanda was still emotionless but looked at Brianna as she charged towards them... Whispering "help" with her lips as she lied there. Brianna pushed through the bullets, and jumped on Carlos, stabbing him with the knife in his shoulder.

"BITCH!" Carlos screamed at Brianna as he cocked his gun back, and delivered a final blow on her, and then ran out leaving Amanda there. As Carlos ran out of the shed and in to the mountains, Cidney ran in the shed and found Brianna dead, and Amanda's naked body crying over her.

"I'm so sorry.. I'm so sorry.. I'm so sorry" Cidney cried with Amanda and gave Amanda her jacket. Cidney helped Amanda walk, and she took her through the woods to find a safe place for her.

20 Students remaining.


	7. Chapter 7: Lighthouse

Student #1- Alamar Santana

**Student #2- Alana Alex X**

Student #3- Andrew Less

Student #4- Beth Wynn

Student #5- Carlos Vespucci

Student #6- Tiffany Lorenza

Student #7- Zak Bell

**Student #8- Heather Rayn X**

Student #9- Borris Apfel

**Student #10- Brianna Mill X**

Student #11- Jack Bell

Student #12- Domonique Willow

Student #13- Ace Nacht

Student #14- Joy Queen

Student #15- Wolfgang Pfirsich

**Student #16- Madison McDonald X**

**Student #17- Damian Stone X**

**Student #18- Kelly Ott X**

**Student #19- Pete Donnavon X**

Student #20- Cidney Sweet

Student #21- Tyrone Cook

**Student #22- Stephany Hester X**

**Student #23- Ron Golden X**

Student #24- Katie Cox

Student #25- Keith Fischer

Student #26- Amanda Flight

Student #27- Jones Rang

Student #28- Tasha Davis

**Student #29- Tom Craft X**

Student #30- Tia Made

Keith Fischer (Student #25), Alamar Santana(Student #1), and Andrew Less (Student #3) managed to find each other and hideout in the Southern beach area and hoped to keep away from any violent encounters.

"Do you think that we're too out in the open, people could probably spot us without us spotting them first..." Andrew Less was a tall and skinny curly haired boy, who was often teased for his lisp and girly fashion sense. Andrew was in constant paranoia, ever since he found Keith and Alamar here and begged Keith and Alamar to let him stay with them.

"I'm sure we'll be alright; Although, those large rocks that the lighthouse is on would probably conceal us better." Keith Fischer was the unspoken leader in the group, since Andrew was a nervous wreck and Alamar hasn't said a word since this whole thing started.

"Do you think it would be too dangerous to move? What if someone was in the lighthouse? They could ambush us!" Whenever Andrew spoke, it was always at 100 words a second.

"Well then we can stay here."

"I think the rocks would be better." Alamar spoke, Keith and Andrew were suprised hearing him talk for the first time.

"Okay, we'll go hide under the lighthouse rocks." Keith finally decided for the group as he picked up his cross bow, Andrew picking up his sling shot, and Alamar with his butcher knife.

The group paced along the beach quickly, and within minutes they were at the lighthouse.

"Ehrm'... I'm not sure how we're supposed to hide under these rocks." Keith said.

Under the rocks, there were fast and strong waved pushing up against them. If anyone went down there, they would easily be swept out to sea or crushed against the rocks.

"I knew it was a bad ide-" Andrew was stopped, the sound of a gun shooting besides them went off.

The boys fled in different directions, and above shooting at them through a lighthouse window was Tyrone Cook(Student #25) with a Glock pistol (Glock 25), with his girlfriend Tasha Davis (Student #28) standing behind him.

Tyrone was hunting down the boys as they fled, but they were too scattered and too far away for him to land a shot on any of them, and all three of them were lost and went in the woods alone.

* * *

><p>Not too far away was Beth Wynn (Student #4), who still had her Glock 17 and saw the boys running and guns going off.<p>

Beth came in this Battle Royale a smart and talented honors student. After a few minutes of leaving the starting building, everything changed when she killed Alana Alex with the ice pick, and then knew that she had to kill to survive.

Beth crept along the woods towards the lighthouse, holding her pistol with both hands and mud smeared all over her face and clothes. A few paces ahead of her, she heard rustling on the forest floor, and it sounded like someone was running towards her. Beth stopped and held her gun out directly in front of her, and waited. Seconds later, Andrew Less jumped out and was shocked to see someone else there in the woods, covered in mud, but shock went to fear when he saw he was face to face with a gun, and then he heard a loud gunshot and fell over with his hands covering the bullet wound on his chest.

_Stupid_

Beth continued going through the woods towards the light house, and soon she was only a few yards away from it. Beth crept along it, managing not to be in eyes view from any of its windows, and slightly pushed the door open. Beth entered the lighthouse like how she would see a detective enter a house with a dangerous person in side of it. Beth searched the whole first floor, found nothing, and then quietly walked up the metal spiral staircase.

Beth could hear talking, it sounded like Tasha Davis(Student #28) nagging at someone, who Beth probably assumed being Tyrone Cook(Student #25). Beth creeped up to the door where the talking was coming from, and could see Tyrone and Tasha through a small window on the door.

Beth raised her pistol aiming at Tyrone. She carefully aimed at him, and then Tasha screamed.

Tyrone pulled Tasha in front of him just as Beth pulled the trigger. The glass of the window broke and Tasha was shot.

"GET THAT TRICK GET HER!" Tasha screamed at Tyrone as she clenched onto the wound on her shoulder, and Tyrone raised his own glock and started to shoot at Beth.

Beth got out of the windows view, and crouched down beside of the door, still aiming her gun at the window.

Tyrone's gun hand slid out from the broken window, and Beth shot.

"SHIT! SHIT!" With his hand bleeding, Tyrone dropped his glock next to Beth, who picked it up and ran into the room.

Beth raised both guns at Tyrone, and shot. A bullet hit him in the chest, and he fell over.

Tasha picked up her weapon, a machete, and ran at Beth with it.

Beth managed to cock one of her guns back, but Tasha already pushed her out of the room and had her leaning over the staircase bars. Tasha thrusted her machete into Beth's stomach, and Beth pulled the trigger into Tasha's stomach, and both girls collapsed on top of each other.

16 Students remain.


	8. Chapter 8: Aftermath

Student #1- Alamar Santana

**Student #2- Alana Alex X**

**Student #3- Andrew Less X**

**Student #4- Beth Wynn X**

Student #5- Carlos Vespucci

Student #6- Tiffany Lorenza

Student #7- Zak Bell

**Student #8- Heather Rayn X**

Student #9- Borris Apfel

**Student #10- Brianna Mill X**

Student #11- Jack Bell

Student #12- Domonique Willow

Student #13- Ace Nacht

Student #14- Joy Queen

Student #15- Wolfgang Pfirsich

**Student #16- Madison McDonald X**

**Student #17- Damian Stone X**

**Student #18- Kelly Ott X**

**Student #19- Pete Donnavon X**

Student #20- Cidney Sweet

**Student #21- Tyrone Cook X**

**Student #22- Stephany Hester X**

**Student #23- Ron Golden X**

Student #24- Katie Cox

Student #25- Keith Fischer

Student #26- Amanda Flight

Student #27- Jones Rang

**Student #28- Tasha Davis X**

**Student #29- Tom Craft X**

Student #30- Tia Made

Carlos Vespucci (Student #5) continued running up the northern mountains after being chased out of the shed and and stabbed in the shoulder by Brianna Mills. Carlos' stab wound was growing infected, but his body has been pumped with adrenaline that's allowed him to go on.

The sun was going down, and Carlos decided it would be best to settle down and find a safe place to rest for the night. Carlos was at the most norther tip of the island, and he found a small cave just big enough to fit a body. Carlos went up to the cave, but found it was already occupied.

In the cave was Katie Cox (Student #24), and before Carlos could react, Katie looked up ran off in a dead sprint.

Carlos chased Katie, even for a small mousy girl she was still faster than Carlos with his infected shoulder.

Carlos had both of his pistols in each hand, and was constantly shooting at Katie with them.

None of the bullets landed, or even came close, but Katie was still in shock.

Carlos noticed that Katie stopped up ahead, and when he came closer he noticed that she couldn't go on any further, she was at the tip of the island, and below her was a long fall with sharp rocks with waves crashing against them.

Katie reached in her bag, and pulled out a shotgun (Masterkey Shotgun)

"DROP your guns NOW!" Katie commanded as she raised her shotgun and aimed it at Carlos.

"Shhhit" Carlos did as he was told, and dropped his guns.

"Get on your knees... And put her hands over your head...!" Katie was shaking now, and started thumbling with the shotgun which she could barely hold.

Carlos did as he was told again, and cursed at himself for not shooting her when he got the chance.

Katie aimed her gun at Carlos, Carlos closed his eyes and started to whimper, and Katie shot.

The shot missed Carlos, and blew Katie off of her feet and pushed her off of the cliff.

Carlos ran over and looked down, and saw Katie's body splattered over the sharp rocks, and he went back to the cave to sleep.

15 Students remaining.

* * *

><p>Cidney Sweet(Student #20) and Amanda Flight(Student #26) were still trampling through the forest the incident at the shed.<p>

"Come on Amanda, just a bit further.. We need to find a place to rest tonight," Cidney has been dragging Amanda almost a quarter mile through the forest.

"STOP!" Domonique Willow(Student #12) stepped in front of Cidney and Amanda

"DROP your weapons!" Domonique said as she held her Uzi at them.

"Please... we don't have any weapons.. Please let us through, Amanda is hurt.. We won't give you any problems.. Just let us through" Cidney was on the verge of tears, she tried to help Amanda but now would end up killing Amanda and herself.

"What happened to you Amanda?" Ace Nacht(Student #13) walked out from behind Domonique and looked at them

"She was ... Held captive by Carlos Vespucci in a shed about a quarter mile from here.." Cidney began to explain the whole situation, from Carlos ambushing the shed, to Brianna Mills finding her and begging for help, to the plan to rescue Amanda.

Domonique lowered her gun, "Common here, we'll help.."

Amanda stayed silent, she only had on a jacket and she began to freeze. Ace took off his own jacket and Domonique did the same and gave them to Amanda, and let both of them stay at their camp.

"We'll have to take turns watching them.." Domonique whispered to Ace

"I guess.. Do you think it's necessary though? Do we have anything to worry about with Cidney and Amanda, especially in the state that Amanda's in?"

"We have to worry about everything on this island." Domonique said as she walked back to Amanda and Cidney.


	9. Chapter 9: Psycho

Student #1- Alamar Santana

**Student #2- Alana Alex X**

**Student #3- Andrew Less X**

**Student #4- Beth Wynn X**

Student #5- Carlos Vespucci

Student #6- Tiffany Lorenza

Student #7- Zak Bell

**Student #8- Heather Rayn X**

Student #9- Borris Apfel

**Student #10- Brianna Mill X**

Student #11- Jack Bell

Student #12- Domonique Willow

Student #13- Ace Nacht

Student #14- Joy Queen

Student #15- Wolfgang Pfirsich

**Student #16- Madison McDonald X**

**Student #17- Damian Stone X**

**Student #18- Kelly Ott X**

**Student #19- Pete Donnavon X**

Student #20- Cidney Sweet

**Student #21- Tyrone Cook X**

**Student #22- Stephany Hester X**

**Student #23- Ron Golden X**

**Student #24- Katie Cox X**

Student #25- Keith Fischer

Student #26- Amanda Flight

Student #27- Jones Rang

**Student #28- Tasha Davis X**

**Student #29- Tom Craft X**

Student #30- Tia Made

Wolfgang Pfirsich (Student #15), a small foreign exchange student from Europe woke up the next morning to the announcements going off.

"Good morning Survivors! A fine day you had yesterday~" Mr. Hughes said, his tone of voice even cheerier than the morning before.

"First off, today's Danger Zones will be in... D-7, B-3, C-7, E-10, A-9, and A-5! I repeat, D-7, B-3, C-7, E-10, A-9, and A-5!"

Dammit.. Wolfgang thought, Now I have to leave my hiding spot I've had since the beginning...

"A lot of your friends have fallen yesterday.. We start with; Student #19- Pete Donnavon, Student #18- Kelly Ott, Student #8- Heather Raynn, Student#16- Madison McDonald, Student #10- Brianna Mill, Student #3- Andrew Less, Student #21- Tyrone Cook, Student #28- Tasha Davis, Student #4- Beth Wynn, and last but not least, Student #24- Katie Cox!"

"Good luck to the rest of you! 15 Students remaining!"

Wolfgang gathered up his stuff, and held his weapon, a pair of scissors, in his hands as he slowly crouched out of his hiding place.

* * *

><p>After hearing the announcements, Joy Queen(Student #14) had to leave where she kept hidden ever since she saw Alana Alex' body at the opening gate and ran off in fear.<p>

_'I can't go... They'll kill me... We're all going to die... I can't die... I can't be here either or I will die... If someone sees me they'll kill me... I have to kill them first... I Can't die here...'_

Joy gathered up her things, and started running out of the Danger Zone.

Joy ran and ran, holding her gun and constantly looking all around her, when she spotted someone.

Joy saw someone small climbing over some fallen trees going in the same direction she was going in.

_'He has to die... I'm going to kill him... Only one can live...'_

Joy cocked her gun, and began shooting at Wolfgang Pfirsich (Student #15).

Wolfgang screamed, and tumbled over the fallen trees, and began to run zig-zag through the forest.

Joy chased him, constantly shooting towards him, sending debris flying all around Wolfgang.

_'I'll get you... I'll get you...'_

Joy kept chasing him, but she eventually lost trace of Wolfgang, and continued running.


	10. Chapter 10: Twins

Student #1- Alamar Santana

**Student #2- Alana Alex X**

**Student #3- Andrew Less X**

**Student #4- Beth Wynn X**

Student #5- Carlos Vespucci

Student #6- Tiffany Lorenza

Student #7- Zak Bell

**Student #8- Heather Rayn X**

Student #9- Borris Apfel

**Student #10- Brianna Mill X**

Student #11- Jack Bell

Student #12- Domonique Willow

Student #13- Ace Nacht

Student #14- Joy Queen

Student #15- Wolfgang Pfirsich

**Student #16- Madison McDonald**

**Student #17- Damian Stone**

**Student #18- Kelly Ott**

**Student #19- Pete Donnavon**

Student #20- Cidney Sweet

**Student #21- Tyrone Cook X**

**Student #22- Stephany Hester X**

**Student #23- Ron Golden X**

**Student #24- Katie Cox X**

Student #25- Keith Fischer

Student #26- Amanda Flight

Student #27- Jones Rang

**Student #28- Tasha Davis X**

**Student #29- Tom Craft X**

Student #30- Tia Made

Borris Apfel (Student #9) stayed in the woods most of the time he's been out here, but when the location he hid in turned into a Danger Zone, he found himself walking in a residential area.

"I'm sure one of these houses will have something to help me defend myself better than this..." Borris thought as he walked down a small road holding a tennis racquet.

Borris found a house with a broken window, and then froze and slowly crept up to the window to look inside.

Borris could see legs lying on the floor, and he ran to the other side of the house to find Heather Rayn's body with her mangled head splattered lying outside the front door.

"Oh.. Shoot.." Borris froze, and then started running away from the houses.

Borris ran till he was clear from the area, and then collapsed and started puking on the forest floor, when in front of him he saw Jack Bell (Student #11) pointing a bow at him, and an arrow flew past Borris' head.

Borris quickly got to his feet, and started zig-zagging through the woods with Jack on his trail.

As Borris ran, in front of him he saw someone standing there looking at him, and turned away and ran from that him too.

"Damn.. Damn.. Now there are two people chasing me.."

Borris thought he could hear the other person screaming his name, but he didn't care, he couldn't die out here.

Borris closed his eyes while running for a split second, then he tripped over the forest floor and his body flew fowards.

"No.."

Borris tried to get up and start running again, but his left leg was hurting from the impact, and he saw Jack right behind him aiming his bow

"NO!"

Borris heard a sudden scream and then saw Zak Bell(Student #7) jumping out and onto his twin, Jack Bell.

Borris got up, and watched as the two twins wrestled on the floor.

"Gettooff me!" Jack screamed as he pulled on Zak's hair as Zak tried hitting him with his crowbar.

"Fuck you! You're crazy! Why did you attack Borris?" Zak shouted at Jack, hitting Jack in the arm as he swung his Crowbar in different direction.

Jack pulled back his fist, and slammed his brass knuckles into the side of Zak's head, knocking him out.

Jack grabbed Zak's crowbar, and looked up and saw as Borris jumping at him with a large rock, and smashing it into Jack's head.

Jack's body fell down besides of Zak's, with the front of Jack's head and mouth oozing out blood.

"Zak.. Zak.." Borris began to shake Zak's body, and then he grabbed his bag and searched in it, and found his water bottle and poured wat over Zak's head.

Zak started coughing and his eyes opened, and Borris hurried him up so he wouldn't see Jack's body, and walked him further into the woods.

14 Students remaining.


	11. Chapter 11: Smashing

Student #1- Alamar Santana

**Student #2- Alana Alex X**

**Student #3- Andrew Less X**

**Student #4- Beth Wynn X**

Student #5- Carlos Vespucci

Student #6- Tiffany Lorenza

Student #7- Zak Bell

**Student #8- Heather Rayn X**

Student #9- Borris Apfel

**Student #10- Brianna Mill X**

**Student #11- Jack Bell X**

Student #12- Domonique Willow

Student #13- Ace Nacht

Student #14- Joy Queen

Student #15- Wolfgang Pfirsich

**Student #16- Madison McDonald X**

**Student #17- Damian Stone X**

**Student #18- Kelly Ott X**

**Student #19- Pete Donnavon X**

Student #20- Cidney Sweet

**Student #21- Tyrone Cook X**

**Student #22- Stephany Hester X**

**Student #23- Ron Golden X**

**Student #24- Katie Cox X**

Student #25- Keith Fischer

Student #26- Amanda Flight

Student #27- Jones Rang

**Student #28- Tasha Davis X**

**Student #29- Tom Craft X**

Student #30- Tia Made

Alamar Santana(Student #1) walked along the small riverbed going north away from the southern beach. Previously there, he ran from bullets fired at him and was separated from his friend Keith Fischer(Student #25) and Andrew Less(Student #3), who unknown to Alamar was shot when fleeing the beach.

"It's getting dark... I'd better find a hidden spot soon before I can't barely see"

Alamar crept along the riverbed, and saw a large tree hanging over the water.

"That'll be a good spot to hide under..."

Alamar looked around tree, found nothing, and set his things down.

"I should get to sleep now so I'll be awake before the announcements" Alamar yawned, he set down his things, when Alamar's bag fell back into the water.

"Darnnit.." Alamar said to himself as he splashed in the water to get his bag.

Alamar hurried back with his body from the knee down being wet, and he set his things back down.

Alamar got back to his tree, and sat down to begin a dream.

Seconds later, Alamar felt the impact with the power of a car crash into his face, as Jones Davis(Student #27) swing his axe into his skull.

Jones pulled his body weight back, and then trusted it forwards and swung another blow into Alamar's head, splattering blood and chunks around the tree and on Jones' body.

13 Students remaining.


	12. Chapter 12: Reflection

**Student #1- Alamar Santana X**

**Student #2- Alana Alex X**

**Student #3- Andrew Less X**

**Student #4- Beth Wynn X**

Student #5- Carlos Vespucci

Student #6- Tiffany Lorenza

Student #7- Zak Bell

**Student #8- Heather Rayn X**

Student #9- Borris Apfel

**Student #10- Brianna Mill X**

**Student #11- Jack Bell X**

Student #12- Domonique Willow

Student #13- Ace Nacht

Student #14- Joy Queen

Student #15- Wolfgang Pfirsich

**Student #16- Madison McDonald X**

**Student #17- Damian Stone X**

**Student #18- Kelly Ott X**

**Student #19- Pete Donnavon X**

Student #20- Cidney Sweet

**Student #21- Tyrone Cook X**

**Student #22- Stephany Hester X**

**Student #23- Ron Golden X**

**Student #24- Katie Cox X**

Student #25- Keith Fischer

Student #26- Amanda Flight

Student #27- Jones Rang

**Student #28- Tasha Davis X**

**Student #29- Tom Craft X**

Student #30- Tia Made

Tiffany Lorenza(Student #6) couldn't sleep tonight. She was in total fear about going to sleep and not waking up, so she stayed hunched down hiding besides a mountain in the northern valley, when Tia Made(Student #30) came walking right past her.

Tia didn't notice Tiffany, or the gun that Tiffany kept besides her.

Tia was no doubt the prettiest girl in school, she has smooth tan skin and long jet black hair with big green eyes and a petite body. All of the other girls envied her beauty, Even Tiffany; Although, they were friends.

Out of her peripheral vision, Tia saw Tiffany.

"Tiffany!" Tia screamed as she ran towards her

_'...'_ Tiffany stayed silent, keeping her hand on the trigger with the gun in her pocket.

"Oh, Tiffany! I've been alone out here all this time!" cried Tia while she hugged Tiffany

Tiffany looked at her with her blood-shot widened eyes, and stayed silent and stiff as Tia hugged her.

_She's planning to kill me.. This is an act.._ Tiffany thought and she slowly started pulling out her gun.

"I have had to carry around this darned thing all this time, I don't even know how to use is!" Tia cried as she let go of Tiffany and pulled out a chainsaw from her bag.

Tiffany looked at her reflection on the chainsaw blade, and was shocked at what killing Damian has done to her, she's pale with red eyes and sunken in cheeks.

Tiffany started crying.

"Tiffany what's wrong? It's okay I cried a few times too... But now we have each other!" Tia said as she sat down besides Tiffany.

"I killed someone... I killed Damian.." Tiffany cried, she threw her gun into the dark forest floor and flung herself into Tia's arms.

"I thought he was going to shoot me.. But he was only joking about it" Tiffany continued crying on Tia, who was shocked that her friend could do such a thing.

"Well.. You thought he was going to shoot you.. It was to defend yourself, you did nothing wrong."

"HIS GUN WASN'T EVEN LOADED!" Tiffany screamed at the top of her lungs

"Calm down it's okay..." Tia was getting scared, it was almost pitch black outside and Tiffany was screaming so loud the whole island could probably hear her.

From behind Tiffany's crying, Tia could hear a rustling noise in the bushes up ahead.

"Tiffany... Where did you put the gu-" Tia was cut off with the blast of a gunshot, and Tiffany was thrown off of her.

"TIFFANY!" Tia screamed, not realizing that she was covered in Tiffany's blood.

A second shot went off, narrowly missing Tia.

Tia ran off in a dead sprint into the woods. She ran for minutes before collapsing, and when she realized there was blood all over her, she started puking and she passed out on the forest floor.

12 Students remaining.


	13. Chapter 13: Guts

**Student #1- Alamar Santana X**

**Student #2- Alana Alex X**

**Student #3- Andrew Less X**

**Student #4- Beth Wynn X**

Student #5- Carlos Vespucci

**Student #6- Tiffany Lorenza X**

Student #7- Zak Bell

**Student #8- Heather Rayn X**

Student #9- Borris Apfel

**Student #10- Brianna Mill X**

**Student #11- Jack Bell X**

Student #12- Domonique Willow

Student #13- Ace Nacht

Student #14- Joy Queen

Student #15- Wolfgang Pfirsich

**Student #16- Madison McDonald X**

**Student #17- Damian Stone X**

**Student #18- Kelly Ott X**

**Student #19- Pete Donnavon X**

Student #20- Cidney Sweet

**Student #21- Tyrone Cook X**

**Student #22- Stephany Hester X**

**Student #23- Ron Golden X**

**Student #24- Katie Cox X**

Student #25- Keith Fischer

Student #26- Amanda Flight

Student #27- Jones Rang

**Student #28- Tasha Davis X**

**Student #29- Tom Craft X**

Student #30- Tia Made

"Where did Jack go when you chased him away?" Zak Bell(Student #7) asked Borris Apfel(Student #9) as they walked up north.

"I don't know... He just ran off in the opposite direction..." Borris replied worryingly, knowing that in the morning Zak will find out his brother is now dead, but will stay unaware that Borris is the one who killed him.

"I hope we can find a way to get off of this island... I can't believe that we're here doing this." Zak said as he walked with his head facing the ground, holding his crowbar and Borris now with Jack's crossbow, who claimed that Jack ran off without it.

"We should find Domonique and Ace. Domonique probably has a plan already." Borris said without any expression.

The boys continued walking, unaware that they were being followed by Keith Fischer(Student #25).

"Do you really think we should be walking out here in the dar-" Zak was cut off with the shot of a gun, and the boys ran off in a sprint.

"Shit.. shit... shit.." Borris said to himself, as they continued running with Keith right behind them.

Zak grabbed on to Borris' shirt, and pulled him to hide behind a large fallen tree, and they stayed behind there in silence waiting for Keith to run up.

"Get your crossbow ready.." Zak whispered to Borris with his lips, as he got his crowbar ready.

Keith came walking by the falled tree, and Borris stood up to shot at him with the crossbow.

"ah FUCK!" Keith screamed as he dropped his gun and put his hand on the arrow lodged in his shoulder and pulled it out.

"What the.." Keith could barely finish as Zak jumped up to him, slamming his crowbar against his neck almost crushing his windpipe.

Zak got his crowbar ready again, and before Keith could hit the floor, Zak swung his crowbar against his ankle, crushing the bone within it.

"AH!" Keith screamed as he fell down to the floor, and Zak swung another blow to his other ankle.

"Grab his bag and gun!" Zak screamed at Borris.

Zak continued swinging his crowbar at Keiths legs, and as soon as Borris got all of his things, the boys ran off leaving him there.


	14. Chapter 14: Abandoned

**Student #1- Alamar Santana X**

**Student #2- Alana Alex X**

**Student #3- Andrew Less X**

**Student #4- Beth Wynn X**

Student #5- Carlos Vespucci

**Student #6- Tiffany Lorenza X**

Student #7- Zak Bell

**Student #8- Heather Rayn X**

Student #9- Borris Apfel

**Student #10- Brianna Mill X**

**Student #11- Jack Bell X**

Student #12- Domonique Willow

Student #13- Ace Nacht

Student #14- Joy Queen

Student #15- Wolfgang Pfirsich

**Student #16- Madison McDonald X**

**Student #17- Damian Stone X**

**Student #18- Kelly Ott X**

**Student #19- Pete Donnavon X**

Student #20- Cidney Sweet

**Student #21- Tyrone Cook X**

**Student #22- Stephany Hester X**

**Student #23- Ron Golden X**

**Student #24- Katie Cox X**

Student #25- Keith Fischer

Student #26- Amanda Flight

Student #27- Jones Rang

**Student #28- Tasha Davis X**

**Student #29- Tom Craft X**

Student #30- Tia Made

The sun began to rise, and Ace Nacht(Student #13) woke up his friend Domonique Willow(Student #12), along with Amanda Flight (Student #26) and Cidney Sweet (Student #20) who were staying with him and Domonique.

"The announcements should come on soon.." Ace said to Domonique as he pushed against her in an effort to wake her up.

"Did you hear anything last night?" Domonique questioned to Ace,

"I think I heard some gun shots from far away.." Ace replied while he thought about Zak Bell(Student #7) and Borris Apfel(Student #9).

"I'm sure they're alright, we'll find them eventually" Domonique said, knowing that Ace was thinking about them

Domonique was also worried about Zak and Borris, considering they were best friends with her and Ace.

"We'll find them, and we'll find a way to escape.." Domonique said as she pat Ace's back and walked towards Cidney and Amanda.

"I don't think she's getting any better." Cidney said as she rubbed on Amanda's back as Domonique walked up towards her.

Domonique looked over at Amanda's face, which was still expressionless and pale like it was when she arrived here with Cidney.

A familiar clicking sound came to everyone's ears, and Mr. Hughes began the morning announcements.

"A slow job everyone did yesterday..." Mr. Hughes yawned in a chipper voice as he began reciting the announcements.

"Now to start everyone off, the Danger Zones that will take place this afternoon will be in... A-8, B-8, B-2, D-7, D-1, and E-4. I repeat A-8, B-8, B-2, D-7, D-1, and E-4."

"Dammit... Domonique whispered, and looked over at Ace who was thinking the same thing, their camping spot would become a Danger Zone in a matter of hours.

"Now... The fallen students in order are... Student #11- Jack Bell, Student #1- Alamar Santana, and Student #6- Tiffany Lorenza."

"If you don't want to continue staying on this island and starve to death, I recommend getting that body count higher! Good luck, 12 Students remaining!"

"Jack... Zak's brother..." Ace whispered to himself.

"We have to go." Domonique said to everyone as she picked up her bag and her Uzi pistol.

Ace gathered up his things too, and walked over to Domonique.

"Amanda.. Amanda we have to go.." Cidney tried to get Amanda up, but her body would not cooperate.

"We can't just drag her the whole time.. We need to stay moving.." Ace said.

"Well we can't just leave her!" Cidney cried as she continued to get Amanda up.

"We can." Domonique said as she pulled on to Ace's hand ans walked out into the woods.

"No! Amanda! Please get up Amanda.. Get up.." Cidney began to drag Amanda's body, but she just kept resisting.

"J-..ust go..." Amanda murmured, the only thing she said since Cidney found her.

"I'm not leavi-"

"I DON'T WANT TO LIVE ANYMORE! JUST GO!" Amanda screamed at Cidney

"Amanda..." Cidney said calmly

Amanda picked up a twig from the ground, and threw it at Cidney.

"If you don't leave... I'll fight you..." Amanda whispered as she slowly got up, and walked towards Cidney.

"Stop it, Amanda..." Cidney said in fear as Amanda jumped at her.

Cidney easily blocked Amanda from hitting her, and threw her to the ground. Cidney then looked at Amanda once more, and then ran off in the opposite direction that Ace and Domonique were heading, and left Amanda whimpering and crying on the forest floor.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere on the island, Keith Fischer (Student #25) tried to crawl towards safety. His legs have been shattered the night before by Zak Bell(Student #), and he had to leave the area quick because it would become a Danger Zone.<p>

With all of his strength, Keith crawled and pushed himself through the forest. It felt like hours went by, but he kept on moving and never stopped.

"Just a little more... Just a little more..." Keith would repeat to himself.

The collar on Keith's neck began to make a beeping noise.

"No.. No... No... NO NO NO NO" Keith screamed as the collar exploded, ripping open his neck and severing his head.

* * *

><p>As Keith was crawling, Amanda was crying. She stayed in the same spot where Cidney pushed her, and when he collar began to beep, she stopped crying, closed her eyes, and let herself die.<p>

10 Students remaining.


	15. Chapter 15: Disabled

First entry in a while, I usually have a habit of accidentally not finishing stories, but I made sure to get back to my first public one.

Took in considerations from my first harsh review, but then realized I'm not an essay writer I'm a story teller, but I appreciate all advice and tough love~!

**Student #1- Alamar Santana**

**Student #2- Alana Alex**

**Student #3- Andrew Less**

**Student #4- Beth Wynn**

Student #5- Carlos Vespucci

**Student #6- Tiffany Lorenza**

Student #7- Zak Bell

**Student #8- Heather Rayn**

Student #9- Borris Apfel

**Student #10- Brianna Mill**

**Student #11- Jack Bell**

Student #12- Domonique Willow

Student #13- Ace Nacht

Student #14- Joy Queen

Student #15- Wolfgang Pfirsich

**Student #16- Madison McDonald**

**Student #17- Damian Stone**

**Student #18- Kelly Ott**

**Student #19- Pete Donnavon**

Student #20- Cidney Sweet

**Student #21- Tyrone Cook**

**Student #22- Stephany Hester**

**Student #23- Ron Golden**

**Student #24- Katie Cox**

**Student #25- Keith Fischer**

**Student #26- Amanda Flight**

Student #27- Jones Rang

**Student #28- Tasha Davis**

**Student #29- Tom Crafttil**

Student #30- Tia Made

"Are you sure we should have left without them?" Ace Nacht(Student #13) asked Domonique Willow(Student #12) as they walked south down the riverbed.

"Two-thirds of our class, of our friends, are dead now. We can't stick around and drag around a lifeless body, people are dying out here."

"We could have just killed them, now they're going against us for abandoning them." Domonique was surprised at Ace talking in a serious but weird tone, with him usually showing empathy, but she quickly came back into focus when her and Ace both heard something running down the riverbed towards them.

_Oh no.. _Ace thought

"Hurry!" Domonique whispered as she pulled Ace quickly behind some bush and worryingly waiting for the footsteps to be louder.

Domonique and Ace sat as completely still as they could, when they heard they blast of a gun go off. Ace and Domonique jumped but quickly crouched back down in fear.

"Ssshit shit shit" Ace whispered to himself as he held on to his razor for dear life, with Domonique sitting there with her Uzi Pistol shaking in her hands.

The sounds of crushed leaves and sticks from the movement of someone running towards them was increasing, and Ace barely made out the person running towards them from under the bush, and saw a small boyish body running towards them, who he eventually realized being Wolfgang Pfirsich(Student #15).

Ace kept looking, and then saw another figure, who Ace suggested Wolfgang was running from, and made out a tall girl with long blond hair furiously running down like a jaguar on it's prey towards Wolfgang.

"It's Wolfgang and... Joy." Ace whispered into Domoniques ear, neither of them knowing what made Joy Queen(Student #14) like this, considering she was the nicest and most fun girl in their school.

Wolfgang was nearly to the bush where Domonique and Ace were in, when the blast of a gun went off again, and a loud scream came from Wolfgang.

Wolfgang didn't seem to be wounded, because right after he jolted quickly past the two of them, and now the only threat was Joy.

"We have to kill her, she's obviously dangerous!" Ace quickly said to Domonique, with Joy being not 30 seconds away from running to the bush they were in.

Domonique's hands were shaking "You do it." she said as she handed her gun towards Ace.

"I... Fine.." Ace said, knowing there wasn't enough time to argue as he saw Joy running dangerously close to them.

"Stay low..." Ace whispered as he pointed her gun slightly from out of the bush, waiting for Joy to run by.

Joy cocked her gun again, pointing it towards Wolfgang, but came to a quick stop.

Ace noticed she was looking in their direction, and she quickly aimed her gun towards Ace and Domonique, while simultaneously being shot with multiple bullets wounding her from top to bottom from the quick firing Uzi Pistol.

Joy let out a quick shriek as she collapsed to the ground.

"Fuck! Oh God!" Domonique screamed as she clenched onto her calve, that of which Joy succeeded in hitting.

"Dammit.." Ace said as quickly thought of what to do, when he picked up his razor and started slicing away at his shirt and made a bandage to stop her wound from bleeding.

"Thanks... Now go make sure she's dead, and get her stuff..." Domonique ordered to Ace, and so he did what he was told.

Ace looked around again to make sure there wasn't anyone else in the area, Wolfgang is now out of sight.

Ace quickly ran over to Joy's body and looked down on it. Joy's shirt was covered in blood and torn away by bullets, but she was still squirming in place.

Ace wasn't sure what to do, but he quickly aimed the gun at her skull and fired again just to be sure, grabbed her things, and went back to Domonique.

"Should we stay in place?" Ace suggested, "You shouldn't be walking and I'd rather people come here and us hear them coming then to meet them while trying to get away." He then noticed that tears were falling down Domonique's face and he tried not to let her see that he noticed.

"I guess..." Domonique sighed, wiping away her tears and now knowing that her wound would severely disable her out here and she would become a liability.

9 Students remaining


	16. On break

Sorry for basically abandoning my fanfiction, but unfortunately I have not had any motivation to start writing any more. I will eventually get back to it, but I've already started brainstorming for my 2nd fanfiction, which will also be based from Battle Royale so no worry!~*


End file.
